


Dear Steve #3

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Dear Steve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy writes letters to Steve after the plane crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Steve #3

September 1945  
Dear Steve,  
They’re coming home. They’re all coming home. All but the missing. That’s what I tell people, that my sweetheart went missing in the North Atlantic. Then I get the superior sympathy – because THEIR man is coming home. Maybe not in one piece, but he’s coming home. You always made it back, Steve. It was something that I loved. You worked hard, you threw yourself into each mission without considering the possibility that it would be your last – but you ALWAYS came back. Steve, please. Please come back. Please…


End file.
